ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Discussions!!!
This page is for discussions... Great Okay, A page for discussions, but is this page for any discussion, say somthing social, or wiki business like the Joeneus/Jonias deal and the "Type" on the infoboxes.Teridax122 (talk) 12:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Official Discussions These discussions are for Admins, but other users are also welcome to share their opinon: Jonias/Joeneus Please comment with bullets (each comment is one bullet), and remember to sign. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules. *I'm speaking that it should be kept either as "Jonias" or "The Ultraman", as that was on the western DVD box set, licensed by Tsuburaya. The Ultraman is also fine as that was the name given by Bandai for their toys. yao l. 05:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Type on Infobox Please comment with bullets (each comment is one bullet), and remember to sign. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules. *I'm saying that type should be determined by the monster's trading card from "Daikaijyu Battle" arcade machines or should be removed entirely, to avoid conflicts. Villian or Hostile is too broad and inaccurate for most monsters. yao l. 05:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *Type is intended for what side they are on. And if type is supposed to be determined by the monster's trading card from "Daikaijyu Battle" arcade machines what should be in the Ultramen's Type box?Teridax122 (talk) 13:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax122 the Ultras can keep Hero or Alien, as they fit in both. **@yao No, thats just not professional. Type is for the chatacters side, and besides the type being determined by the monster's trading card from the arcade machines is more like their subtitle wich isn't a "type" it's a title.Teridax122 (talk) 16:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax The type shown on a trading card has the following: ice, fire, dual, dark, light, etc. Not the subtitle. Having "hostile", "evil", "neutral" is even less professional than just a type. yao l. 01:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) **@yao Okay then, how about than we just replase type with alignment for all chatcters, and turn the "type" section into "subtitle" for the monsters.Teridax122 (talk) 02:31, August 5, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax That is a great idea. Either that or delete it completely. We should talk with the other admins about this decision. yao l. 05:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) **@ yao Roger.Teridax122 (talk) 15:20, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Please comment with bullets (each comment is one bullet), and remember to sign. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules. *I vote with keeping Trivia seperate. yao l. 05:37, August 2, 2012 (UTC) *I vote with keeping Trivia seperate. Goji73 (talk) 21:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ultraseven X *There is a page for both Ultraseven and Ultraseven X, but they're the same person. The Ultraseven X page should be deleted and it's info moved to the Ultraseven page.Teridax122 (talk) 13:17, August 4, 2012 (UTC) *I agree. If it is of the same character, it does not need its own page; just like there is not a page for each of Ultraman Dyna's Types. However, I still wonder if the imitation Ultras who were transformed by aliens should get their own page, as they are just forms of aliens, like Ultraseven X is of Ultraseven. yao l. 08:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) *@yao Your point makes sence Yaoyao, we'll have to talk about that with the other Admins.Teridax122 (talk) 09:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Ultraman Zoffy *There seems to be some confusion with the picture for Zoffy's infobox, Yaoyao9 say's that this picture is from Chaiyo Prod. but this is the pic from Chaiyo Prod. Teridax122 (talk) 15:40, August 5, 2012 (UTC) *It technically is, comparing it to the one featured with Hanuman. This Zoffy also is the one featured in Ultraman Zoffy; not the original suit, which was either remade or recycled in Ace. **@yao Ahh, but you can see some differences between the two suits: the one above has yellow eyes, a more reddish color, his chest muscle is more square, and his meddles are silver. But the one below has white eyes, a brighter color, bronze meddles, and his chest muscle is rounder. Maybe the color comparison is uncalled for, but the meddles are defiantly different.Teridax122 (talk) 06:49, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax I see your point, yet understand the history of Chaiyo and it's offspring: Tsuburaya Chaiyo productions. When Ultraman Zoffy and Hanuman and the whatever was published, Zoffy looked like the picture above due to the low budget used during the movie, and the rights to it were claimed by Chaiyo. The bottom one is technically Chaiyo's, but was not shown to us before 2002. The bottom one was actually produced by the Ruishi company, who partnered with Chaiyo during the lawsuit. I have seen that picture on my now illegal Ruishi Ultraman Jack. Thank you, as well for pointing out the differences, but I feel it would be better for everyone if we keep the infobox picture as a picture of the original suit, not newer incarnations. I am not sure if the Ace appearences were of the original zoffy suit from 1967, but I have not yet found a 3/4 body shot of the suit from Ultraman. yao l. 08:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **@yoa I don't think just putting in the orignal suit is such a good idea, I mean look at the Ultraman page, the template shows him in a new suite, dranted there are some Ultra pages that don't have the newer suit for the first pic but that because, we havn't found a newer pic yet.Teridax122 (talk) 09:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC)@ ** @yao Hey Yaoyao I think this proves that the first pic is the right pic for the Zoffy page.Teridax122 (talk) 12:26, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **@ Teridax I wonder why, as this proves my point. That pic is from Ultraman Zoffy, and the Zoffy suit in Ultraman Zoffy was recycled for Hanuman. yao l. 14:06, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **@Yaoyao Oh, how do you know that? Teridax122 (talk) 15:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax 1. Ja Wikipedia; 2. watch the film yourself, when Ultraman shakes Hanuman's hand, watch Zoffy in the background. They look identical. **@yao I don't know were to see the movie, and I don't really want to, I saw the movie when I was a 7, boy, I hate that movie. Any way you make sence, bur please look for a more modern pic for Zoffy, as a wiki were supposed to show the newer forms.Teridax122 (talk) 01:31, August 7, 2012 (UTC) **@ Teridax oh, I thought we were supposed to show the original incarnation. Ah well, I will look for a pic. And man, I saw that movie again yesterday to prove my point, I got through the 10 minute mark without throwing up. That has GOT to be some kind of world record. **@yao 10 minutes sure sounds like a record, man I hate that movie. Oh and by the way the pics you gave arn't bad, they just need to go on history or the gallery.Teridax122 (talk) 04:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) **I saw the Ultraman vs. 7 Monsters film entirely, beat that ladies. The movie was overall horrible, although the fight against the monsters was the only pretty good part of the movie, it was at least better than the Ultras battle against Alien Temperor, I am thinking to up-load the epic Battle on Youtube. PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 23:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) **@Phazon Yes, ms. Yao here saw through the movie twice on the same day to check for facts on the Hanuman page... IN THAI WITHOUT SUBTITLES!!!!! BEAT THAT LADY. **He beat me in the twice part, I only saw the movie again but just the final 30 minute battle, anything else? Accomplished, specially if you got it from Ultrafanz XD, no subbed movie, but by the actions you know what is happening. Now ladies, excuse me, I got some stuff to do ;) PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 03:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Bullmark and Marusan Please comment with bullets (each comment is one bullet), and remember to sign. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules. *I am thinking of waiting on creating those companies' UMS lines. The Wiki does not yet have enough information on this very varied line (lines) and the ration page by one of our members illustrates my point when we don't have enough info to make pages. yao l. 02:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Word Usage Please comment with bullets (each comment is one bullet), and remember to sign. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules. *I am saying: "no kanji words", strict translation. yao l. 02:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) **@yao I say we use the Kanji words becuase Kaiju literally translates "Giant Monster", and Chouju translates "Super Monster", also it's more interesting to use the japanese words.Teridax122 (talk) 11:15, August 10, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax ... Yes, I agree. Using those words is more interesting, and I once also enjoyed using Kanji. However, it became clear when I tried to introduce some of my friends to fandom by reading the pages on monsters that catch their eye. However, they found it too confusing as Kanji and gave up. Sigh, this proves my point. For those just getting in, understanding these articles with tons of directly phonetic Kanji is difficult and may cause one to give up in frustration... I maintain my point of view. yao l. 12:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) **@yao Your point makes sense, and I can understand the confusion of Kaiju, and Seijin ect, but kaiju ect. are actually words america use when refering to stuff like godzilla, or ultraman, and besides would it make sense to keep on inserting "Super Monster" for every choju, and if your answer to that is just to put inside something like ancient monster, its just not profresional, but I do think I have a solution, you, or me, or someone else, can make a page for the race "kaiju" and "seijin" and "Choju" ect. and then ad links to kaiju ect.so that people can understand what it means.Teridax122 (talk) 04:16, August 11, 2012 (UTC) **@Teridax Yes, that is quite a solution. I have edited the category pages for Kaiju and Chouju with explanations (going to do aliens). But will need help linking them. yao l. 04:58, August 11, 2012 (UTC) **@yao Okay, but I won't be able to help you at the moment because I have my hands tied up, but I'll stat as soon as I can.Teridax122 (talk) 12:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) **It's fine. yao l. 00:35, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Template infobox for Seijin It seems some people are giving Sejins the Ultra Infobox insted of the Monsters and Aliens Infobox because the Ultra infobox has a Human Host section, I think it would make sense to make a Seijin Infobox. Please also be very straightforward with your fact for their may be a majority rules.Teridax122 (talk) 15:39, August 23, 2012 (UTC) *Hello? I ask agian Sejin Infobox or not, someone even given the Arb an Ultra Infobox.Teridax122 (talk) 08:53, September 4, 2012 (UTC) *Just tell VegiroSS3. yao l. 14:01, September 4, 2012 (UTC) *@yao Ryoukai. Teridax122 (talk) 15:24, September 4, 2012 (UTC) *I See the conversation and sorry for disturbing for the Seijin hmm why don't you use the Monsters and Aliens Infobox ? Vegito SS3 (talk) 17:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) *@Vegito Because some aliens disguise or poses Humans.Teridax122 (talk) 02:33, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *P.S The Seijin infonox just needs info that the Monster and aliens infobox doesn't cover.Teridax122 (talk) 02:37, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Plans for new or old Pictures We have had the issue lately of deciding wether to put newer images in the infoboxes or old images. Me and Teridax have discussed the reasons, and now wish to see what the rest of the wiki wants. Older Images have their accuracy, but newer pictures are more accurate to the modern age we're in, and represent their current depiction (as other wikis do), and the older images may make younger fans lose interest. But we want to hear what the other users want. Please post wether you want new or old pictures in the bullet list below. Tsuru23...Seeya 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *Newer ImagesTsuru23...Seeya 05:40, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *Depends. If the old pictures are of good quality change is not needed, if they are in mediocre to bad qualtiy then change them out for better ones. Yapool (talk) 17:36, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *Agreed with Yapool. Stick with the old ones as the article headers and only if the are not in good quality, THEN use the modern pictures. Goji73 (talk) 20:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) *Use newer pictures make the wiki look new, that doesn't mean get rid of the old pics, it just means put them in the history section.Teridax122 (talk) 00:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *I here say...! Newer Pics! HoshinoKaabi (talk) 01:01, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Pretty much what fellow Yapool said. I support new pictures, but if the old pictures are of glorious quality leave them. Tyrant's page has a bad quality picture in the box, yet below him his Ultraman Taro's appereance picture is of great quality. See what I mean? PhazonAdictKraid (talk) 01:51, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *Umm i guess we should use the old pics but, that doesn't mean that we not using the new pics.Vegito SS3 (talk) 03:37, November 11, 2012 (UTC) **@Vegito The decision was already madeTeridax122 (talk) 04:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I can see where everyone is going. I like the idea, but older images of such quality can be hard to find. Of course, adding older pictures if no new ones exist is a go, and if the older pics' quality is better than the newer, but if both are bad, then newer ones should be used as a default. Please say if you agree, this only an idea.Tsuru23...Seeya 03:44, October 25, 2012 (UTC) APPROVED Tsuru23...Seeya 08:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) *Great idea tsuru, I like it! yao l. 04:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) *What Tsuru23 said.Teridax122 (talk) 05:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC)